


【ML】【LM】短篇PWP

by Noodles513



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, PWP, 互攻
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 07:34:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noodles513/pseuds/Noodles513
Summary: 雖然很少寫這一對，但也有個幾篇，就來放一下
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes & Greg Lestrade, Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

Mycroft Holmes，大英政府的幕後，他總對自己的穿著有著極度的堅持，以及挑剔，外出前與回家後那井然有序的三件套從未改變。

今日當然一如既往，鑰匙所敲擊出的特有金屬聲在門前傳出，響亮的釦件轉動聲響過後伴隨著門被緩緩推開的細微聲音，Mycroft注意到玄關以及房內暈黃的燈光，在脫去擦拭晶亮的皮鞋前揚起了嘴角，稍縱即逝。

他理了理因方才動作而略帶不平整的襯衫與西裝，取起平日所攜的黑傘，收納至櫃內，修長的腿踏著平穩節奏的步伐走入了房內，未掩上的門縫透出一絲昏暗，他並未過問對方為何不將房內的大燈開啟，僅是用眼角瞥了一眼坐於床緣側邊在窗外透出的月光下泛起銀色髮絲的男人，隨即收回自己端詳的視線。

銀色，男人的髮色在月光下是如此的耀眼，讓人忍不住多看，而直盯著人瞧並不符合Mycroft的原則。

他能夠感覺到對方熱切的視線像是將要穿透他全身似的，掃視的眼神聚集在他的全身上下，Mycroft選擇無視。

將外層帶有白色細條紋的手工裁縫西裝脫去後披上了椅背，修長的手指在深灰色系的西裝背心上頭不疾不徐的解開鈕扣，他取下了櫥櫃中的衣架，將剛脫去的背心掛回了原位，在脫去上身深色的衣物後，潔白映入了Lestrade的雙眸，燙得平整的合身襯衫紮入了西裝褲內，在外忙於公務一整天卻不見上頭浮起的皺褶，總是如此的完美是吧，Mycroft。

看著眼前的男人取下深紅色領帶上頭顯眼的領帶夾，抬起了左手，仔細的將袖子上那枚袖扣拆下，接著是右手，對方打開了抽屜將配飾妥善收至內層。

鬆了鬆領口的溫莎結，解下了全天束縛住的頸脖的領帶，他試著彎了彎僵硬的肩頸，在手掌繞起了領帶，開啟了下櫃的抽屜，看著收納的隔層中突兀的空缺，仔細的將手中繞起的領帶放入那格缺口，眼神在一瞬間瞄過其他色系的領帶，打量著明日搭配襯衫所能使用的色系。

在解開襯衫釦前，他彷彿看到Mycroft側邊的嘴角輕勾起難以察覺的笑意，他猜錯了，看著對方的手覆上了那柔韌的腰間，金屬扣環的聲響隨之於耳邊響起，是皮帶。

西裝褲上頭的皮帶滑順的被抽出，擱置在床鋪上頭，Lestrade愣了愣，難得看到對方如此隨興，而非立即的收起脫去的衣物配件，緊接著一陣衣物與身體摩擦所產生的沙沙聲響引起探長內心一陣悸動，他看著薄質的西裝褲順著男人的腰間滑落至腳踝，驚喜的看見大腿上連接襯衫的黑色皮革。

Lestrade吞嚥了喉頭，看著眼前男人挺俏的臀部包裹在純白的內褲下頭，他幾乎是能夠感覺到自己有如萬馬奔騰般的心跳是如此的強烈，在他察覺之前，自己已上前環住Mycroft的腰間。

「Greg。」對方並沒有反抗，這換來男人進一步的愛撫，他的手掌從Mycroft帶有細毛的大腿緩緩撫上，觸碰到腿上的皮質綁帶時帶著笑意的拉扯著，輕彈著，Mycroft能感覺到對方的意圖，更不必他猜測，因為蘇格蘭場的探長正用著下身輕蹭著他的後臀。

他能夠感覺對方身下熱燙的硬物正抵著哪裡。

貼身的白色內褲被身後男人進而激動的動作擠壓進了臀縫內側，布料摩擦著股間與縫隙中那脆弱的部位讓Mycroft伸手向後推開了緊貼著他背部的Lestrade，但對方卻並未如他所想像的順從退開，而是感覺到被抓握住的腰側被一股更加強勢的力道扣緊。

「Mycroft…...你知道你自己現在的模樣有多煽情嗎？」耳側傳來了沉重的呼吸與對方近乎有些沙啞的嗓音，他能夠從對方說話的語氣明白他並不是在恭維。

臀縫內側的怪異感覺造成了他腿間的生理反應，還未反應過來隆起的下身已遭對方那雙大手覆上，輕柔的揉捏著他漸漸硬挺的陰莖，不時往下延伸撫弄著他的囊袋，就算想壓抑住自己的情慾卻無從反抗，僅能順從著生理反應發出粗重的喘息聲。

襯衫上夾緊的金屬釦被一一拉扯脫去，黑色的皮革綁帶垂落在大腿，Lestrade冷不防的將手伸入了他的內褲中，將深陷股間的布料撐開，以固定的力道揉捏著那不失彈性的臀瓣，甚至能感覺到指縫之間抓握住的軟肉流溢而出。

不見對方的反抗，Lestrade明白Mycroft默許了自己的行為。

真是難得的機會。

探長嘴角輕微揚起，脫去了官員貼身的內褲，他低下了身子將純白的內褲拉扯至腳踝，順著Lestrade的動作，Mycroft抬起了左腿，接著是右腿，內褲被取了下來，隨意的拋置在床鋪上。

男人的視線落在官員上身，未脫去的襯衫下擺若有似無的掩蓋住那挺翹的臀部線條，連接著修長的雙腿，Lestrade抑制不住自己正逐漸壯大的慾火，他的情人就算一動也不動的站立在眼前對他來說都是足以燃火的勾引。

他扯過對方平整的襯衫，強勢的將唇瓣貼上，Mycroft並未將主導完全交由對方，他的舌頭勾起了Lestrade的，在對方口中予取予求的交換唾液，不時頂弄著對方的上顎軟肉與纏起舌尖。

Mycroft的手掌在Lestrade的背上毫無保留的撫弄與拉扯，原先已不平整的襯衫變得更加皺起，但彼此在此刻擁有著絕佳默契將這一切都拋諸腦後僅看著眼前的對方。

那雙灰藍色的眼眸忽帶黯淡，感覺到腳後跟一陣突襲，重心不穩的蘇格蘭場探長直接被官員放倒在床鋪上，「你……」Lestrade撐起身子揉著自己撞得有些疼痛的腰背。

「僅是靠些許的技巧，探長。」Mycroft輕聲地笑了，不料一個失神，他的手腕被對方扣緊，順著Lestrade倒下的動作被拉扯至床鋪。

「技巧，Mycroft。」Lestrade得意的回敬對方一個勾起的嘴角。

兩人在床上擁吻著彼此，Lestrade按耐不住下身的腫脹從床頭找出潤滑劑，擠出透明的膏狀液體在溫熱的掌心，拇指與食指抹開了冰涼的液體，左手率先拉扯開對方彎起的雙腿，右手則順著暗處的陰影滑入臀縫之間，找到了那處皺褶。

粗長的指節在那緊致收縮的穴口按壓著，冰涼的潤滑劑塗抹上了皺褶，順著手指的施力被擠壓入內，一根手指的寬幅在Mycroft的體內緩緩抽插著，異物的入侵讓他隱忍不住蹙起了眉，總是拘謹的官員身於下位仍是如此。

Lestrade僅能由對方泛起潮紅的臉龐以及不明顯的喘息聲看透對方是如此的隱忍著亢奮與情慾，他在窄縫邊以食指摳弄著那仍未放鬆的穴口，試圖深入的手指不斷的向兩旁撐開，看著眼下的對方那帶著尷尬的面容，他不禁在內心偷偷笑著。

左手撐向對方臉旁的空位，支撐起全身的重量，右手則已順利伸入兩根手指在對方體內來回進出並不時勾起幅度以粗糙的指腹按壓著灼熱的內壁，他壓下身子在Mycroft的眼角親吻，月光照射下官員的眼瞳是如此的晶亮帶有不容抗拒的光輝，接著又落了一吻在發出輕柔喘息聲的唇瓣，薄唇因他手中的動作而微微顫動著，他試圖放輕自己的動作。

「你是在瞧不起我嗎？Greg。」躺臥於床鋪的男人冷冷地說。

Lestrade忽然一愣，停下了手中的動作，「不，Mycroft，我並沒有。」他澄清著。

「那你就不要刻意地把我當個處子對待，我和你說過幾遍了?Greg，你真該記住。」Mycroft無奈地嘆了一口氣，卻在一瞬之間看見對方眼神中閃過一絲野性，原先體內停下的手指又再探入了一根，在甬道內抽插的速度明顯變得快速又粗暴。

Lestrade壓上了深處的軟肉，他看著Mycroft臉上所浮現的驚訝與尷尬，笑了。

「就是這。」黏膩的水聲在手指抽插時從不間斷，他不時撐開自己的指節，試圖將那窄小的甬道撐得更開，為自己身下早已腫脹發疼的硬物做足準備。

Mycroft忽然感覺到自己身下的手指向外抽出，牽動著內裡的肉壁，身後的穴口因暫時的空虛而一張一合收縮著，在他還未反應過來Lestrade熱燙的陰莖已抵住了他的窄穴，一點一點向內推送，腰部一個挺進他的陰莖沒入了官員的體內。

巨物所插入造成的撕裂疼痛感讓Mycroft額側泛著一層薄汗，他緊緊蹙起了眉頭，無意識的咬緊牙關卻被緩慢磨蹭著他肉壁的陰莖拋棄了鎮定，瞇起的眼角閃過一絲淚光，胸口悸動的感覺停不下來，他僅能靠著漸大的呼吸調節著自己的情慾。

「你太過拘謹了，Mycroft，就連在性事上也太過拘謹、哈。」Lestrade握緊他腰間的手掌抓握的力道有些增加，在他體內抽插挺動的速度富有節奏，淫靡的氣味伴隨著那黏膩的水聲不停的縈繞在鼻腔內，過剩的賀爾蒙氣味讓探長吞嚥了喉頭。

喉結在脖頸間滾動著，當漸漸加快身下抽插的速度他彷彿聽到Mycroft近乎細微的呻吟著，讓官員做到這一步已讓Lestrade內心莫名成就，他能感覺到自己興奮異常的在對方體內又脹大了些許，溫暖的肉壁緊緊含著他的陰莖。

一個不注意，Mycroft不曉得何時握著稍早隨意至於床鋪上的皮帶，朝著Lestrade扭動的臀部抽了一鞭，「Fuck－」探長因突如其來的刺痛感忍不住罵了出聲。

「你可以繼續你的動作，Greg。」接著身下的人又甩起了皮帶朝對方帶有粉色抽痕的白皙臀部抽去，瞬間的疼痛感讓Lestrade誤以為自己成為了對方的座騎而賣力的扭動腰臀，更加快速的在那炙熱的體內抽插。

「啊......」Lestrade的臀部不停地被抽打著，但卻意外的興奮，下身的腫脹硬物不斷的向內深入，好幾次頂弄到能讓Mycroft停下手中動作稍作喘息的位置，他像是習得技巧一般每一個挺動都朝著那塊軟肉進攻，輾壓著身下的人少有的弱點。

Lestrade看著對方下身硬得發疼的陰莖挺立著，上頭的小孔緩緩流出白濁分泌物，官員停下了手中揮舞的皮帶，抓握著床單，接著一個停頓，Mycroft泛紅的臉龐別了開來，射出了白濁在自己的上腹，既羞澀又凌亂的喘著氣。

探長在他體內再次快速的抽插了幾下，隨後達到了高潮。

高潮餘韻還未退去的兩人躺臥在床鋪上頭，不顧身上的衣物有多麼的不堪，看著平時穿著整齊的官員如此模樣，Lestrade的嘴角勾起了笑意。

他們在此時是對等的，而Mycroft唯一的失序也僅讓Lestrade所擁有。


	2. Chapter 2

經歷過Euros所帶來的一切，那一夜Mycroft隨著Lestrade而離去，以往風度翩翩的英國紳士不發一語的坐在後座，Lestrade不時在車行以及靜止時藉著後照鏡注意著大英帝國政府的幕後。

直到他將車停置公寓前，Mycroft都並未打算開口談論任何事情，他沒有見過這樣消沉的Mycroft，這是他第一次看見他這副模樣，而不是平日充滿著自信以及菁英分子的笑容，看來今晚對他來說並不好過。

當Lestrade指引著就像是缺乏靈魂的軀殼走進了客房，他覆上牆上的突起開啟了室內燈光，Mycroft才抬起了頭，就像是現在才發現自己走進了陌生的地方，驚訝地瞪大那雙灰藍色的眼眸，回頭注視著探長。

他從未想過自己第一次走入Lestrade的住所會是這般情況，但兩人之間早已默默認同了彼此的存在，卻仍未走向進一步的發展。

「要吃些什麼嗎？」Lestrade搔著自己後腦杓上銀白色的髮絲，刻意將視線從Mycroft身上移開，他知道對方此時並不希望有人不斷地盯著他看，他的自尊極高肯定也無法容忍自己現在這個消沉的樣子，但他卻無從發洩。

Mycroft搖了搖頭，雙手貼上了額側，痛苦的咬緊了自己的下唇，今晚所發生的一切如同一張張的相片一般不斷的在他腦海中撥放，包括自己當年所做的那件蠢事，讓Euros與Moriarty在毫無監視之下碰面。

但誰能想到那短暫的幾分鐘能夠引發五年後的這些事件呢？就算是Mycroft也無法。

「Greg，你願意為我做一件事嗎？」Mycroft難得的請願。

Lestrade並沒有即刻答應對方的要求只是疑惑的回應他，「什麼？」

低沉又沙啞的英國嗓音雖然小聲但卻字字清楚的說著，「不管用什麼，皮帶也好，在我的背上抽打我，懲罰我。」

Lestrade以不可置信的表情注視著Mycroft就像對方剛剛說了一段他聽不懂的語言，就算他每個字詞都聽得一清二楚，Lestrade帶著略微顫抖的聲音小心的詢問，「你在想什麼，Mycroft。」

Mycroft低下頭冷冷地笑了，「我想現在只有疼痛，怪罪，怒罵，能夠減少我的罪惡感，因為那件事害得多少人無辜死亡？我甚至連對典獄長開槍的勇氣都沒有，就算那樣能因此讓他的老婆得救，滿足他的遺願，但我沒辦法，卻因此害死了他們夫妻。」

Lestrade此時終於明白對方背負了多龐大的壓力，他甚至僅能祈求他人在他身上製造痛楚讓自己能夠得到救贖，但這絲毫無法改變任何既成的事實，而他更不可能傷害Mycroft，就算這是他的要求。

他緩緩著思考，他的思考速度並不向Holmes家的任何人一樣快速，他只是個平常人，他思考著，努力的在腦內找尋著方法，直到他再一次的開口，「這不是你的錯……」Lestrade冷冷地在心中吐槽著自己，就算他多麼努力卻只能說出這樣的安慰話語。

Mycroft對著他咆嘯著，「要不是因為我今天的這一切都不會發生。」

Lestrade被他的話語給激怒，忍不住放大了音量，拉高了聲調，「不要自視甚高了你這傢伙，你也只不過是個人類而已，別把自己看得太過偉大，這不是你的錯，因為你也只是個凡人，Mycroft，而你有人性，你他媽的是個擁有人性的人類而不是機器。」

Mycroft沒有料想到Lestrade會如此憤怒對著他怒吼，更沒有想到對方眼中的自己原來是如此，他再度冷冷地笑了，扶著額頭的雙手放了下來，灰藍色的眼眸這次不像先前如此的消沉灰暗，而是泛著淺淺的光輝，「人性……我擁有這些嗎？」

Lestrade走向他低下了身子主動的啜吻了男人的嘴角，「你確實擁有。」


	3. Chapter 3

透著月光灑入昏暗的房內，夜色並未掩過那銀灰色的髮絲，蘇格蘭場的探長靜靜站在床邊凝視床上全身赤裸趴伏著的官員，一身傲骨的Mycroft壓抑著自己方才高潮後的喘息，Lestrade從未想過這一天的到來，就算他在那些夜深人靜獨自一人的時刻總有幾次耐不住下身的騷動，握緊了自己熱燙的硬物，腦中想著這樣的畫面，釋放了自己強烈的慾望，但他真的沒想到Mycroft，那個Holmes家的長子會以此放蕩姿態出現在自己的床舖上。

Mycroft總是一絲不苟的注意著身上穿著，純白色的襯衫燙的平整，上頭繫著暗紅色的領帶，深色帶有直條紋的西裝背心將他的腰身襯托得迷人，修身的西裝褲讓那雙長腿變得更加誘人，而透過薄質布料總是難以掩飾他挺翹的臀部。

一把深黑色的直傘總不離身，當他走進Lestrade的公寓時卻已將傘置於玄關，在這，他認為自己是安全的。

經歷過Euros所帶來的一切，那一夜Mycroft隨著Lestrade而離去，以往風度翩翩的英國紳士不發一語的坐在後座，Lestrade不時在車行以及靜止時藉著後照鏡注意著大英帝國政府的幕後。

直到他將車停置公寓前，Mycroft都並未打算開口談論任何事情，他沒有見過這樣消沉的Mycroft，這是他第一次看見他這副模樣，而不是平日充滿著自信以及菁英分子的笑容，看來今晚對他來說並不好過。

當Lestrade指引著就像是缺乏靈魂的軀殼走進了客房，他覆上牆上的突起開啟了室內燈光，Mycroft才抬起了頭，就像是現在才發現自己走進了陌生的地方，驚訝地瞪大那雙灰藍色的眼眸，回頭注視著探長。

他從未想過自己第一次走入Lestrade的住所會是這般情況，但兩人之間早已默默認同了彼此的存在，卻仍未走向進一步的發展。

「要吃些什麼嗎？」Lestrade搔著自己後腦杓上銀白色的髮絲，刻意將視線從Mycroft身上移開，他知道對方此時並不希望有人不斷地盯著他看，他的自尊極高肯定也無法容忍自己現在這個消沉的樣子，但他卻無從發洩。

Mycroft搖了搖頭，雙手貼上了額側，痛苦的咬緊了自己的下唇，今晚所發生的一切如同一張張的相片一般不斷的在他腦海中撥放，包括自己當年所做的那件蠢事，讓Euros與Moriarty在毫無監視之下碰面。

但誰能想到那短暫的幾分鐘能夠引發五年後的這些事件呢？就算是Mycroft也無法。

「Greg，你願意為我做一件事嗎？」Mycroft難得的請願。

Lestrade並沒有即刻答應對方的要求只是疑惑的回應他，「什麼？」

低沉又沙啞的英國嗓音雖然小聲但卻字字清楚的說著，「不管用什麼，皮帶也好，在我的背上抽打我，懲罰我。」

Lestrade以不可置信的表情注視著Mycroft就像對方剛剛說了一段他聽不懂的語言，就算他每個字詞都聽得一清二楚，Lestrade帶著略微顫抖的聲音小心的詢問，「你在想什麼，Mycroft。」

Mycroft低下頭冷冷地笑了，「我想現在只有疼痛，怪罪，怒罵，能夠減少我的罪惡感，因為那件事害得多少人無辜死亡？我甚至連對典獄長開槍的勇氣都沒有，就算那樣能因此讓他的老婆得救，滿足他的遺願，但我沒辦法，卻因此害死了他們夫妻。」

Lestrade此時終於明白對方背負了多龐大的壓力，他甚至僅能祈求他人在他身上製造痛楚讓自己能夠得到救贖，但這絲毫無法改變任何既成的事實，而他更不可能傷害Mycroft，就算這是他的要求。

他緩緩著思考，他的思考速度並不向Holmes家的任何人一樣快速，他只是個平常人，他思考著，努力的在腦內找尋著方法，直到他再一次的開口，「這不是你的錯……」Lestrade冷冷地在心中吐槽著自己，就算他多麼努力卻只能說出這樣的安慰話語。

Mycroft對著他咆嘯著，「要不是因為我今天的這一切都不會發生。」

Lestrade被他的話語給激怒，忍不住放大了音量，拉高了聲調，「不要自視甚高了你這傢伙，你也只不過是個人類而已，別把自己看得太過偉大，這不是你的錯，因為你也只是個凡人，Mycroft，而你有人性，你他媽的是個擁有人性的人類而不是機器。」

Mycroft沒有料想到Lestrade會如此憤怒對著他怒吼，更沒有想到對方眼中的自己原來是如此，他再度冷冷地笑了，扶著額頭的雙手放了下來，灰藍色的眼眸這次不像先前如此的消沉灰暗，而是泛著淺淺的光輝，「人性……我擁有這些嗎？」

Lestrade走向他低下了身子主動的啜吻了男人的嘴角，「你確實擁有。」

******

那一吻，勾起了兩人間的情慾，綿長且輕柔的細吻由銀灰髮的探長引領著逐漸恢復以往神態的官員，他的吻從嘴角緩緩下移，覆蓋在襯衫衣領下白皙的頸脖泛起了淺淺紅豔，Lestrade的手指勾起了對方衣物上的釦子，一一解開那繁瑣的西服。

他的唇舌舔弄著官員右胸上的突起，乳尖在那鍥而不捨的吸允以及舔吻之下挺立於Lestrade的眼下，另一側的乳首也在對方手指或輕或重的按捏之下漸漸起了反應，Mycroft低聲喘息著，並沒有阻止探長的動作。

當他的衣物終究一件不剩的被剔除，Lestrade不忍抽了一口氣望著躺在自己身下的男人是如此的白皙且誘人，而這景色使他在心中默默思考，他今後將如何守護這一切，他願不顧任何代價成為Mycroft的騎士，以傘為劍，Lestrade想著自己單膝跪在官員的眼下如同過去騎士受封時所做，那畫面在腦海中十分清晰。

他在手中靜靜倒出黏稠透明的液體，眼前趴伏在床鋪上的官員雙眼充滿著慾望卻不發一語的僅是看著他，那雙眼彷彿對著他說，「不用顧慮，Greg，你可以。」

Lestrade壯碩的身軀覆上Mycroft的，他的手指滑過臀縫之間，停留在那緊致的入口處，帶有潤滑劑的中指挑逗的在那皺褶處打轉輕按著，遲遲不願探入。

Mycroft的肩頭輕微顫動了兩下，回頭時灰藍色的眼中閃過一絲憤怒，他的探長卻趁著這一刻吻上了那雙薄唇，舌頭探入緊閉的口中時，中指也一舉戳刺進Mycroft的體內，他看著對方睜大的雙眸忍不住勾起了笑意，「冷靜點，Mycroft。」

官員的體內是如此的灼熱，未開拓的甬道緊緊絞著Lestrade的手指，指腹上的粗糙在抽動之間摩擦著那細緻的肉壁，「唔!」Mycroft輕咬著Lestrade的唇瓣，低聲喘息著，結束輕吻後兩人間牽引了銀白色的絲線，別過頭去的官員將自己的臉龐貼上帶有探長氣味的枕頭，刻意壓抑的聲音意外的讓Lestrade下腹騷動著，他渴望這個男人，渴望佔有他。

逐漸增加於體內的手指將原先緊致的甬道擴張完全後，一舉抽出的指頭使得身下的男人發出了低沉的喉音，他放鬆著自己的身體，背部隨著粗重的呼吸緩緩起伏著，後臀突然感覺到一股力量，Lestrade抬起了他的下身，讓Mycroft的後臀挺至他的眼前，忽然之間一個巴掌隨之落在那白嫩的臀部上頭。

「唔、Greg…...」Mycroft感覺到自己臀上帶有一個熱燙的掌印，他緩緩回過頭以灰藍色的雙眸注視著拍打他的男人，眼神中帶有的是疑惑以及些許不明顯的......興奮?Lestrade猜測。

又一個紮實的巴掌拍打在那翹起的臀瓣，發出清脆的響聲，這令人羞恥的聲音並未就此停下，反倒一次比一次更加響亮，就彷彿要讓Mycroft記住這聲音似的，沒有多久原先粉嫩的臀部已染上一層暈紅，那雙大手撫上了受到責打的臀肉，溫柔的揉捏著那片紅潤，Lestrade的身子貼上他的背部，於耳畔邊響起的聲音緩緩說著，「你的罪惡感難道能因此而減輕？不會的，Mycroft，這疼痛，這羞恥，並不會因此讓你改變。」手指一個抓握捏起了右邊臀瓣。

Mycroft輕輕顫抖的身軀並沒有逃過Lestrade的雙眼，他發現對方的身體不斷發燙著，而他緩緩向下握住了官員的下身，突然意識到他確實因責打而興奮，拇指輕輕按著陰莖頂端，能感覺到濕滑的液體從小孔流下。

「Mycroft？」Lestrade愣了一愣。

「閉上你的嘴，Greg，絕對不是因為你那幾個該死的拍打。」官員就如往常一般嘴硬，Lestrade因此輕笑著，並且握住自己身下早已耐不住的陰莖抵住了仍因方才擴張而縮瑟著的穴口，陰莖的頂端對準了那雖緊致卻濕潤的部位挺入，腰間一個擺動整根粗大沒入了灼熱的內裏，Mycroft感覺到自己的身後被硬撐了開來，強烈的撕裂疼痛伴隨著一股慾望被填滿的滿足感，他緩緩從口中吐露出一口氣，雙手抓緊了身下的被單硬是咬牙忍下了呻吟。

Lestrade雙手抓握住官員腰間上的肉，緩慢且小幅度的挺動著自己的腰，一點一點讓那仍未習慣的甬道得以舒緩，原先的疼痛慢慢轉為蔓延開來的快感。

帶有節奏的抽插速度頂著Mycroft體內深處的前列腺，一下又一下的撞擊讓他舒服的壓低呻吟。

Lestrade挺動著自己的腰，努力的在一陣甜膩水聲中撞擊著身下官員的臀部，肉與肉之間的拍擊聲在無人的夜晚格外的清晰，卻也因此讓身下人感到莫名的羞澀，臉龐逐漸泛起紅潤。

忽然一個頂弄紮實的輾壓在Mycroft的前列腺上，那塊軟肉彷彿牽動了他的全身，如同電流般的刺激著平日沉靜的官員，他忍不住的呻吟著，「哈、Greg…...等等。」

Lestrade的眼眸中閃過一絲危險的氣息，眸色一沉，他伏下了身體，緊貼著Mycroft的後背，擺動著的腰肢變得劇烈，一次又一次的壓上那能讓身下男人為之瘋狂的位置，探長大口的喘息拍打在官員的後頸上頭，貼在背上的胸口感覺到身下的人劇烈跳動著的心跳，忽然一個擺動，Lestrade的陰莖重重壓上了那個位置，有力的雙臂則環繞著Mycroft微軟的腹部。

下腹部一個緊縮，Mycroft感覺到自己身子一軟，原先硬挺的陰莖噴濺出了白濁液體，「唔......」官員低深的喘息，感覺到後穴正強烈的收縮著，沒過多久那股熱燙的濁液灌入了他的體內，原先抱著他的男人緩緩鬆開了雙手，垂軟的陰莖緩緩抽離了那收縮著的穴口，精液隨之流至大腿根部。

Lestrade在撐起自己的身子前，低下自己的身子在那帶有些許紅腫的臀肉上頭落了一個吻，「Mycroft，不管你多麼地假裝、壓抑，你無庸置疑是個帶有人性的人類，而不是機器。」

全身赤裸趴伏著的官員，一身傲骨的Mycroft壓抑克制著自己方才高潮後的喘息，帶著低啞的嗓音回應著，「Greg…...我餓了。」

Lestrade蹙起了眉頭，「我來煮點吃的，你先去洗個澡。」

是呀，Mycroft是個有慾望，並且能感受到飢餓的人類。


	4. Chapter 4

「Greg…...」Mycroft腰部向前挺進頂弄著身下圓渾的臀部，腿間的性器埋進了Lestrade的溫熱的甬道，眼前的男人在第一刻摀住了嘴，避免口中的呻吟過於大聲，狡猾的官員見狀微揚起了嘴角，冷冷哼了一聲，身下挺動的速度比起方才更加劇烈許多。

他原先以為自己能夠再撐過一回，卻沒想到Mycroft向內抽插的力道絲毫未因前次的高潮而銳減，一次又一次向他那脆弱的部位而去，甬道內殘留的精液經由摩擦而變得黏稠，體內就像是要燃燒一般灼熱。

Lestrade弓起了背部，感受著下腹部再一次的噴發，白濁的液體從他硬挺的下身不斷流出，沾濕了自己的腹部以及床單，「......等等、唔!」

身後的人並未因他的高潮而減緩挺進的動作，直到他的甬道感受到那股熱流，再次填滿了他的體內......

******

銀灰髮的男人一瞬間驚醒，感覺著自己身後的臀穴正因方才的事情而一張一合顫動著，他輕扶著自己布滿薄汗的額頭，坐起了身子，「是夢......」

陽光從窗簾的縫隙靜靜照暖了他的床鋪，Lestrade雙腳踏上冰涼的地板，僅穿著一條深色四角褲便走進浴室為自己盥洗充滿汗水的身體，當整間浴室瀰漫著蒸氣，除了水花不斷灑落的聲響外並無其他聲音，他靜了下來。

雙腿之間的性器仍因方才的夢而直挺的立起，寬厚的手掌握起了那硬挺，為自己來了一次，且讓清水洗淨滴落在身軀與地面的濁液，「哈、Mycroft…...」他瞇起了雙眼，想像著對方那不苟言笑的面龐。

******

蘇格蘭場的探長輕敲著那扇門，裡頭傳來熟悉的聲音回應，「請進。」

推開門的瞬間，Lestrade直覺性的愣著望向眼前的男人，他感覺到自己的臉頰正發燙著，昨夜夢中的景色是如此的清晰，他今早還在腦中想著對方為自己來了一次久違的手淫，Mycroft不耐的以那雙灰藍色的眼眸注視著沉默的來者，原先握在手裡的鋼筆順著指尖的動作轉了一圈，「有什麼事讓你在這個時間點出現呢？探長。」

「關於你的胞弟，Mr.Holmes。」他向Mycroft陳述著Sherlock又在上一次的案子中做了些什麼，就算最後順利破了案，但他卻始終認為這其中有些不妥，就算他不得不承認若那件案子少了Sherlock肯定會更加棘手，他感謝那男人，卻仍覺得須告知他的兄長。

Mycroft手肘撐在那張巨大的辦公桌面，雙手交疊著抵著下巴，富饒趣味的注視著Lestrade，敷衍的說著，「下次有機會我會和他說的。」那雙宛如鷹一般銳利的眼睛從未離開眼前男人的臉龐，就在對方準備離開前官員出聲喊了他，「你的臉頰，泛著異常的紅潤，是否身體微恙？」

Lestrade並未回過頭，雙腳就像是被石化一般動彈不得，他感覺自己的臉頰比起一開始更加熱燙，但他又怎能告訴對方自己昨夜的夢境內容呢？不，他死都不會讓Mycroft知道。

「謝謝您的關心，我沒事。」就算他的表情明顯的表示著＂有事。＂

Mycroft揚起嘴角逗弄著眼前的男人，「或者因為有了喜歡的對象？喔、Greg，你戀愛了？」

該死的Holmes，Lestrade暗自在內心咒罵著，兩兄弟總是在嘴上不願輕易饒人，但他卻該死的對年長的那個Holmes動心，還該死的做了那樣子的夢，他在關上門的那瞬間嘴裡不禁說出了，「如果是你呢？」

他不確定Mycroft是否有聽見自己的那句話，但，也許對方也僅會當作是玩笑不會放在心上吧。

此時此刻，坐在辦公桌後方的男人在Lestrade掩上門後不禁感覺自己胸口激烈跳動著，臉龐也隨之泛起了與對方同樣的紅潤，低下了頭，「開什麼玩笑......Greg。」


	5. Chapter 5

蘇格蘭場的探長原先只準備向大英政府的幕後打聲招呼便離開，卻從未想過推開辦公室的門板會見到讓他如此驚愕的畫面，用驚愕來形容似乎也難以準確的表達出Lestrade心中的那股震撼。

一個孩子，一個幼年的男孩子，單由外表看起來至多也只有三歲，深色的髮絲梳理得整齊服貼，擁有一對灰藍色的眼眸，小小的身子坐在辦公桌前方的座椅上，那雙稚嫩白皙的小腿還懸空自然帶有節奏的擺動著。

坐在男孩面前的Mycroft停下手邊書寫的動作，抬起那雙同樣灰藍的眼瞳望向門邊愣住的男人，他富饒興趣的看著Lestrade，勾起淺淺的笑容閃過一絲如同鷹隼一般的銳利眼神，在對方準備開口詢問前舉起了他修長的手指，輕貼在唇上，阻止探長發出疑問。

Mycroft緩緩將辦公椅向後，留出了些許空間便站了起來，一身純白色的襯衫紮進了西裝褲內，繫著溫莎結的酒紅領帶被金色的領帶夾固定在襯衫上，外頭如往常穿著深灰色帶有白色細條紋的馬甲，＂他看起來總是如此的一絲不苟＂，Lestrade心想。

「Greg，這孩子不是我的，而是Sherlock和Dr.Watson的委託人帶來的。」Mycroft無奈的將雙手環在胸前，用眼角從較高的角度向下瞥了一眼坐在椅子上的男孩，他真的不曉得該如何和小孩相處，在Lestrade走進來之前的五分鐘，他那做諮詢偵探的胞弟才不顧他的反抗放了一個活生生的小孩在他的辦公室，而他，跟男孩大眼瞪小眼一會後決定暫且不管這件事先處理手邊的公事，就在此時那名有著銀灰色髮絲的探長便走了進來。

Lestrade能夠想像得到Sherlock此時是如此洋洋得意的在外頭偷笑著，一名男孩，一名活生生的男孩，真虧他想得到讓他的兄弟來照顧孩子，而正巧Mycroft看起來就不像是個能夠和小孩相處融洽的對象。

「Mr.Holmes，我原先以為您、您怎麼有這麼大的一個孩子，看來我誤會了，但他看起來十分的乖巧，似乎不會打擾您工作，那麼祝您有個美好的一天我先離開，幫我和Sherlock打聲招呼，謝謝他上次協助辦理案件。」Lestrade才正打算掩上門離開時，後者便咳了幾聲清著喉嚨引起了探長的注意。

「還有什麼事情嗎?Sir?」Lestrade帶著疑惑地回頭詢問。

Mycroft彆扭的將手指輕敲著辦公桌面，帶來了幾聲清脆的聲響，遲遲未能開口求助。

「若沒事我先離開了。」Lestrade再一次的將手掌握上門把。

「Greg…...你有照顧孩子的經驗嗎？」Mycroft語氣帶點停頓的提出疑問。

Lestrade放下了握著門把的手，回過頭，「您的意思是......? 要我幫您顧小孩? 喔不、應該是幫Sherlock的委託人顧小孩。」

「看來你並沒有Sherlock所說的愚鈍，Greg，如果你能幫我把這傢伙帶出辦公室我會很感激你的。」Mycroft的手指仍未離開桌面，甚至能在空氣中感覺到他內心的煩躁隨著手上的敲擊動作而傳遞出。

Holmes兄弟的嘴上不饒人Lestrade並不是第一次體會到，就算他仍在內心忍不住思考Sherlock究竟是如何和他的兄弟形容自己的，而此刻他靜靜壓下內心的小小怨懟，轉而決定去面對那名小小孩，「孩子，你叫什麼名字呢？」

男孩以稚嫩的聲音回應著，「爸爸說不能隨便告訴別人自己的名字。」

＂喔該死，現在的小孩是不是越來越難哄？＂Lestrade忍了下來。

「那我先告訴你，我的名字是Greg，剛剛和你面對面的叔叔是Mycroft，那麼你是不是可以告訴我們你的名字呢？」Lestrade刻意的將自己的語調上揚與男孩對話。

＂叔叔？＂Mycroft在這一刻感覺到自己的年紀與髮線。

「Charlie，我的名字是Charlie。」男孩有些害羞地說出。

「那麼Charlie，你願意和Greg叔叔一起去外頭走走等會再回來嗎？Mycroft似乎正在忙我們別打擾他?」

「No!!!!!!我不要離開!!!!!!你想帶我去哪?剛剛爸爸說要在這等他回來。」原先乖巧的男孩像是開啟了開關似的喊著，眼眶中在短短的三秒內盈滿了淚水，嘴角則微微的抽蓄著就像是要準備放聲大哭。

＂被害妄想症的小東西。＂Mycroft無奈的扶著額頭，他真的不懂小孩怎麼能動不動就以哭來作為威脅和武器。

Lestrade抬起頭與站得直挺的官員使了個眼色，官員嘆了淺淺的一口氣，無奈攤開了雙手，「好吧，那你在這裡等，安靜的等。」

「Mycroft，我是不是能先......離開？」Lestrade一臉尷尬的模樣，看來男孩並不打算離開辦公室，那麼他是否有必要繼續待在官員的辦公室？探長不禁在心中疑惑著。

「別走、我等等晚一點有個會議需要開，我不能把這男孩一個人丟在這裡，Greg，你留下來。」Mycroft蹙著眉頭再一次以眼角偷瞄了剛剛在假裝哭泣的男孩感覺到棘手。

Lestrade看著眼前第一次出現這樣困擾模樣的男人忍不住差點笑了出來，他想了一下自己暫時也沒有急事便出口答應了面前的官員。

蘇格蘭場的探長確實比起Mycroft對於小孩更有一套，很快的Charlie就和他在辦公室內玩開了，雖然帶有吵鬧聲，但正在書寫文件的官員並沒有出口制止，他不時會抬起頭偷偷看著銀髮探長和男孩在玩些什麼，忍不住壓抑著自己上揚的嘴角，再次低頭工作。

男孩的笑容是如此的燦爛，充滿著自在，「真是幸福不是嗎?」Mycroft小聲的說著。

「你說什麼?Mycroft?」Lestrade停下了動作搔著自己後腦勺上的銀色短髮，看來他似乎也玩得挺開心。

「不、沒事，Greg，我只是在自言自語。」

過了不久官員站起了身子，收拾好筆電放入了公事包內，套上了掛在椅背上的深色西裝外套，引起Lestrade與Charlie的注意。

「你要去哪裡?」Charlie偏著頭詢問，一臉天真的模樣難得讓Mycroft感覺到似乎有那麼一點可愛。

「去工作，孩子。」官員並沒有無視男孩的問題，而是直接的回應他。

「你們大人總是有做不完的工作。」Charlie癟著嘴似乎有些難過的模樣，讓Mycroft想起對方的父親也是因為工作而找上Sherlock協助，看來，這年紀的孩子也是有自己的煩惱。

Mycroft伸出了手掌輕輕撫過男孩的髮梢，「等你成為了大人，就會明白了。」

「Greg，我過一會回來，這裡暫時麻煩你。」他頭也不回的就這樣走了出去。

原來，看似無感情的Mycroft也有這樣的一面呢，Lestrade默默在心中做了筆記，直到Charlie拉著他的手臂要求再玩一次剛剛的遊戲他才回過了神。

－－－－－－－－－－－

當Mycroft再次回到辦公室推開了門板，僅看到Lestrade一人疲累的靠著沙發椅背稍作休息，他舉起了手中的黑傘輕戳了探長的小腿，睡夢中的男人被突如其來的碰觸而驚醒，左右查看著辨識是否有危險來襲。

「Greg，沒事，是我。那孩子呢？」Mycroft以傘支撐著自己單邊的身子，挑起了一邊的眉，視線則在自己的辦公室內找尋著那小小的身影。

Lestrade淺淺的笑了一下，「剛剛他的父親已經來將他接走了，照顧小孩看來並不輕鬆呢。」

「接走了呀......」Mycroft的心情有些複雜的情緒，他本應該要開心不是嗎？怎麼現在卻有一點......失落?

「你想念他？」Lestrade忍不住逗弄著眼前的官員。

「不、並沒有。」Mycroft收拾著自己的物品，眼看下班時間早已過了，離開前他將手指覆上牆上的開關，指尖輕按下後辦公室成了一片寂靜的黑，走廊上兩人輕聲談話著。

「今天麻煩你了，晚餐我請你。」

探長稍愣了幾秒，決定接受官員的好意，今天確實是疲憊但卻是個有意思的體驗，尤其是看著Mycroft與孩子的相處總不禁讓他嘴角揚起，他並沒有想像中的冷漠。


End file.
